MrFinlandboy
"FinlandBoy is awesome, I think we all can agree..." ''- '''Nintendogen64, in the IAS3 summary song' Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 2 MrFinlandBoy was drawn in group A. He raced James2667 in Crash 1; race to beat Upstream, and ImNotADoctor5 in a race to beat the first 2 levels of Crash 3. FinlandBoy won both of his matches which made him the runner-up of group A. In round 2 FinlandBoy raced and lost against TrueHaloMaster10 in Crash Team Racing; race to beat Papu Papu with 3 relics and 2 CTR tokens, after they both won a Crash 2 race which was never uploaded. Luckily Finlandboy was drawn as a wild card, thus going to round 3. In round 3 FinlandBoy raced, but lost to Chaosstar in a race to beat N. Gin in Crash 3. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 3 MrFinlandboy was drawn in group D. He raced Hester3001 in Spyro 3; race to get 15 eggs, and MrFraserFilms2009 Spyro 1; race to get 15 dragons. Finlandboy won both of his matches which made him the winner of group D. In round 2 Finlandboy faced GamerNGF in Spyro 3; race to get 35 eggs and 100% Srg. Birds Base. In the end Finlandboy won the match and moved on to round 3. In round 3 Finlandboy was set to face ZeppelinG1993 in Spyro 3; race to get 30 eggs and beat Spooky Swamp Boss (that sleepy guy). Finlandboy barely lost that match due to he forgetting to get the last egg in Sheila's Alp. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 4 Starting his 3rd tournament, MrFinlandboy was drawn to Group C. He faced all this group members: JakeGF257 in R&C 3; race to get Refractor, ImNotADoctor5 in R&C 1; race to get Swinshot and Heli-pack and MrFraserFilms2009 in R&C 3; race to get 2 lvl 3 weapons. Finlandboy won all his matches and moved to round 2 as the winner of group C. In round 2 Finlandboy faced AuronSuper95 in R&C 2: race to get Tractor Beam, 3 Platium bolts and save Clank. Finlandboy lost the match after dying on the last enemy before getting to Clank. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 5 MrFinlandboy was seeded to group L. He faced CrystalFissure in Crash 2; race to get the Green Gem, and OverallGameing in Crash 3; race to get 3 gems and 3 relic. Finlandboy won against OverallGameing but lost against CrystalFissure, making him the first person to beat Finlandboy in round 1. Finlandboy moved to round 2 as a runner-up of group L. In round 2 Finlandboy faced and beat Manaidr in Crash 2; race to get all colour gems. In round 3 Finlandboy faced Spikestuff95 in Crash 1; race to beat island 2. Finlandboy won the match easily after Spikestuff95 got a game over in Road to Nowhere. In round 4 Finlandboy faced his biggest challence so far when was set to face PeteThePlayer in Crash 3; race to get Green Gem. In the end Finlandboy was able to win the match. In the grand final Finlandboy quickly fell behind RabidWombatJR, Samura1Man and AuronSuper95. Somehow Finlandboy was able to beat AuronSuper95 and steal his 3rd place right at the end. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 MrFinlandboy was seeded to group H. He lost against ThaRixer in Spyro 2; race to 12 orbs and beat Crush, but beat Bionicle2809 in Spyro 3; race to 100% Sunny Villa, and 99CrashBandicoot in Spyro 1; race to 30 dragons and 4 eggs . He moved on as a runner-up of group H. In round 2 Finlandboy faced RabidWombatJR in Spyro 1; race to beat Jacques with 12 eggs. RabidWombatJR won the match and went on to win the tournament. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 MrFinlandboy was drawn to group A, which would be renamed Group Angus ft. Finlandboy. Finlandboy beat Nintendogen64 in Winnie the Pooh: Kindergarden; race to 6 stars, and Instromation in Lilo & Stitch; race to beat Mertle. He moved on as the winner of group A. In round 2 Finlandboy was set to face Magnus. Magnus however never showed up, thus giving Finlandboy a free pass to round 3. In round 3 Finlandboy was set to face MuddyMaestro. However Ratchet5 decided to kick Finlandboy out before the match happened. Category:Competitors Category:IAS 6 Round 1 Seeds Category:Grand Finalists Category:IAS Medalist Category:Tournament Veteran Statistics Medals Category:Competitors Category:IAS 6 Round 1 Seeds Category:Grand Finalists Category:IAS Medalist Category:Tournament Veteran